Tell Me A Lie
by Doesn'tThisUsernameOwn
Summary: After telling a small lie to Sakura that she was married, Hinata finds herself in a web of rumors that links Sasuke Uchiha, the CEO of Uchiha Crest Hotel, as her fake husband. Now what started off as a little lie grows bigger as Sasuke & Hinata try to fix it. And to top it all off, his bro Itachi is growing feelings for Hinata too. Can this get any weirder? Sasuhina, slight Itahina
1. Chapter 1

**A.N – **First story on fanfiction! So please don't give me too much hate of it's not perfect, I tried! SasuHina is my favorite Naruto couple, I don't care if it'll never happen, I LOVE THEM! They're so cute together. But anyways, the story is pretty long for the first chapter. I got the story idea from a show I was watching, hope you guys like it though, muah~

- Sasuke – President & CEO of the hotel.

Suigetsu - Sasuke's assistant.

Karin - Hotel manager.

- Hinata – Civil Servant from the Ministry of Culture & Tourism. [Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee & Guy-Sensei work there too as a team]

(Just so you don't get confused on the jobs)

* * *

Tell Me A Lie

_-SasuHina-_

-x-

* * *

Chapter 1

-x-

Sasuke let out a sigh of annoyance as he walked through his hotel, a group of men in dark suits behind him. He walked by a group of the hotel maids, who bowed at him.

"Good morning, Uchiha-San." They said in unison. He nodded his head to them as he continued to walk down to the lobby. He took a cloth from his left breast-pocket on his light grey suit and ran it along the lobby desk. The desk clerks gave an obvious gulp as he picked up the cloth, nodding to them when he was pleased at the cleanliness. He handed them the cloth and continued to walk along the hotel, the group of men behind him still following, writing things down on notepads.

"Good morning, Uchiha-San." The bartender at the hotel bar said to him as he walked in. Even though it was early in the morning, the hotel bar was open because Sasuke wanted to please as much of his guests at his hotel as possible, even the early drinkers.

He nodded to the bartender and walked up to the shelf containing the glass, narrowing his eyes at one of glass cups that was slightly turned to the side. He went over to it, causing the bartender to let out a visible gulp. He turned the glass to face straight and walked away, letting the bartender sigh in relief.

Sasuke walked into the hotel's main dining room, seeing many of the hotel staff there as they set the tables up to match a red and white design. He narrowed his eyes at that and turned to Karin, who was standing in the middle of the dinning hall with a clipboard. Karin was the hotel manager, Sasuke assigned her as that when he realized that as the president and CEO of the hotel, he didn't have much time to manage the hotel _and _handle the business.

"Put that flower over on table three." He heard Karin say to one of the staff as Sasuke and the group of men walked up to her. She turned to him then, giving out a small smile. "Good morning."

"What's this all about?" Sasuke asked with a risen eyebrow.

"We're preparing for tomorrows wedding ceremony." She said, causing Sasuke to blink his eyes a bit.

"Wedding ceremony, huh?" Sasuke said, turning to look around the dining room as he started to remember that one of the guest couples were going to get married at his hotel today. He snapped his finger then, causing the lights to dim a bit. He snapped them again and everyone watched as the projection screen starting showing pictures of the soon-to-be couple.

Suigetsu, Sasuke's assistant, smiled in amusement as Karin just stared at the screen. Sasuke nodded his head before snapping his fingers again, causing the lights to go back on and the projection screen to turn off.

* * *

A car suddenly pulled up to the Uchiha Crest Hotel, the door opening to show a woman quickly getting out of it.

"Come on Misa, stop crying!" The woman said as she turned to the car, dragging out another woman, now known as Misa, out of it who was crying her eyes out.

"This annoying little, ugh!" Another woman said as she got out of the car after Misa. "Go in the hotel Misa and _stop crying!_"

"You don't have to be so hard on her, Suzuki." The first woman said as Suzuki grabbed Misa, who was still crying, by the arm.

"She doesn't need to cry Akari, it's that _bastard _who needs to!" Suzuki said as dragged Misa by the arm. "Come on, let's go and stop crying!" She said as they entered the hotel, the clerk at the desk raising his eyebrow when they reached him.

"What the-"

"What room are the man and woman who just checked in?" Suzuki asked, cutting the desk clerk off mid-sentence. The man blinked at the crying Misa before nervously looking to his side at the other desk clerk, who quickly turned her head as if she was doing something important. The desk clerk looked back at the three ladies before clearing his throat.

"Sorry, we can't give out guest information." He said.

"Ugh, just tell us the damn room!" Suzuki exclaimed as Misa started sobbing louder.

"Please calm down, first."

"How can I calm down?" Misa asked then, getting their attention. "The two people who just went inside are my best friend and _fiance_!"

"Look," Akari said, getting a piece of paper from her purse. "Misa and that _sick bastard _were supposed to be getting married here tomorrow." She handed the paper to him.

"Which room are they in?!" Sasuke suddenly heard a woman exclaim from the lobby as him and the group of men behind him were walking to it. He turned his head to the check-in desk and saw three ladies standing there with one of them sobbing.

"Stop _crying_, Misa!" He saw one of them exclaim. "If you cry, _you're _the loser!" He narrowed his eyes at the sobbing woman and remembered her from the pictures on the projection screen of the soon-to-be married couple.

"Which damn room _is it_?!" Suzuki exclaimed as the desk clerk cleared his throat again.

"Sorry, we can't violate a guest's privacy." The desk clerk said.

"_Privacy_?!" Suzuki asked with a frown.

"Give them the information." They suddenly heard someone say, turning their heads to see Sasuke standing there with the group of men. The desk clerk widened his eyes. "This isn't a time to stick to principles." Sasuke said. The desk clerk quickly nodded his head before looking through the computer.

* * *

Misa raised her hand to the doorbell on the suite the desk clerk told them they were staying in, before quickly bringing her hand back, not ringing anything.

"What are you waiting for?!" Suzuki exclaimed in a whisper to Misa.

"Ugh move, I'll press it." Akari said as she slowly moved Misa aside.

"Wait, wait!" Misa said, standing in front of the door, blocking them from the doorbell. "I-If I do this, that means there won't be a wedding ceremony... right?" Sasuke, who was standing near the door with them with his group of men and Karin, raised his eyebrow as Suigetsu just blinked. "It means I'll have to cancel all of my appointments... I didn't even rent a dress, I _bought _it!" She turned to look up at them with a pout. "What do I do with all of that? What about my perfect wedding?!"

"What's wrong with this lady?" Suigetsu whispered to Karin.

"There's actually some woman out there who just get married to the _marriage_, not to the man." Karin whispered back causing Sasuke to let out a sigh.

"Is that what you're seriously worried about?!" Akari asked with a frown, shaking Misa by her shoulders. Misa wiped her nose with her arm before looking up at Sasuke, walking up to him.

"What should I do?" She asked him before letting out a brief chuckle. "I mean, it'll be all fine if I just don't see, right?" Sasuke looked at her before looking at the door, walking up to it. Misa widened her eyes at him as Sasuke rung the doorbell, causing Akari and Suzuki to quickly get away from the doors view. Misa quickly ran up to Sasuke then.

"What are you doing?!" Misa exclaimed, grabbing Sasuke by his sleeve. "Y-You don't have a right to do this!"

"This is my hotel." Sasuke said, placing his hands in his pockets when she let go of him. Misa heard the door start to open then and widened her eyes, turning to run away.

"Hey, _hey!_" Suzuki exclaimed as her and Akari ran after her. "Grab her!" The door opened then, showing the man from the projection screen pictures, wearing a red bathrobe.

"Is there a problem?" The man asked Sasuke, who just blinked and gave a fake smile.

"Thank you for choosing our hotel." Sasuke said to the man. "Is there anything you're uncomfortable with?"

"There's a lot!" The man exclaimed then, crossing his arms at his chest. "The room service I ordered awhile ago still hasn't come yet!" Sasuke blinked at the man who was now tapping his foot. "Why can't this place get the timing right? Are you guys new to business-"

"_This _is your damn room service!" They suddenly heard Misa exclaim before she walked to the door, giving the man a hard slap in the face before entering the room. The man widened his eyes as Akari and Suzuki ran into the room too.

"Come here, you bastard!" Suzuki exclaimed before dragging the man by his hair into the room. Sasuke blinked a bit as the sounds of yelling were heard from the room.

"No, you have it all wrong! Please forgive me!"

"What're you doing here with this _bitch!" _

"On the day before our wedding too?!"

"It's a misunderstanding!"

"Misunderstanding my ass!"

Suigetsu started laughing at the yelling as Karin walked over to where Sasuke was standing so she could see what was happening.

"Clear up this situation." Sasuke said to her as she looked up at him before turning to walk into the room, only to be stopped by Sasuke's hand in front of her. "After ten minutes." He said, causing her to look at him again to see that he was actually enjoying the scene in front of them. "And please escort the ladies home."

"I was just studying, Misa! I swear!"

"_Studying?! _Do you study _naked?!"_

Sasuke turned to Suigetsu, who was still laughing, before rolling his eyes and walking by him. Suigetsu slowly stopped laughing then before giving Karin a thumbs up, mouthing 'best work day ever' before following Sasuke out of the hallway with the rest of the group of men.

* * *

"In August 2009, the UN Board of Tourism organized..." The man said into the microphone to the group of UN members from around the globe, reporters and important people that were gathered. "Their 20th annual Tourism meeting here. This is a place seeped into Konoha history. We are very honored to host our event here." The man said, looking down at the paper in front of him. "Lastly, to the delegates that are participating, we are presenting this specially prepared Konoha Traditional Dance."

Hinata smiled at the many delegates and people that were clapping and dancing around the circle with the Konoha Dancers. She picked up her camera that was hanging around her neck by a strap and joined them in the circle, dancing with the people and taking pictures of the dancers and the delegates.

After she got enough pictures, she put her camera down and took two of the delegates hands and joined them in the circle dance. She laughed when the circle broke off and one of the Prime Ministers was getting his boogie on. She ran to the table where her group's post was and let out a sigh when she reached them.

"Wow, look at everybody." Kiba said, watching all the people dancing. "I've never seen important people to society letting loose before. This is probably one of the best events of the century."

"Of course it is, all because of the person who came up with the idea." Shino said, causing Hinata to let out a blush before giving a small smile, opening her water bottle open and taking a long sip of it.

"Yeah, Hinata-Chan, you should come up with more for us in the future." Rock Lee said as Hinata let out another sigh.

"I-I'm so hungry!" She said then, grabbing her stomach.

"You didn't have lunch yet?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't even h-have breakfast." Hinata said, looking through the pictures she took with her camera. "But usually on days like this, I feel full enough that I don't need it."

"You have guts." Kiba said, giving her a small smile. "But no lie, I was kinda nervous when you said we should do the event here in the Konoha Garden, let alone _out side._"

"I know right, all of the previous events were indoors." Rock Lee said, patting Hinata on the back. "We're going in the history books!" Hinata giggled before a bee came to her face then. She shrieked as she started covering herself, Kiba and Rock Lee shrieking and hiding as well. Shino rolled his eyes before getting up to grab the bee.

"Got it." Shino said, watching Kiba and Rock Lee slowly come out from their hiding spot under the table. They all turned their attention to Ten-Ten then, who was now running towards them.

"The Prime Minister wants meet us!" Ten-Ten exclaimed when she reached the table, out of breath.

"Really?" Kiba asked, his eyes wide. "That's what's_ up!_" They all suddenly stood up, fixing the lanyard's around their necks that had their Work ID's hanging from it as they ran to meet him. Hinata quickly took the camera off her neck and placed it on the table, turning to run and join her team before her eyes narrowed at another bee that was buzzing nearby. She shook her head at it then before running to her team.

-x-

Hinata stood side by side with her team as the reporters started surrounding them, taking their pictures. The Prime Minister smiled at the cameras before smiling at them.

"So, who's idea was this?" The Prime Minister asked Guy-Sensei, the leader of their team. Guy-Sensei chuckled nervously at him.

"Well..." Guy-Sensei said, causing the team to turn to him, Ten-Ten raising her eyebrow. "yeah... you see, um... I-"

"It was Hinata's, sir." Kiba said, causing the Prime Minister and Guy-Sensei to turn to him.

"Ah, and which one of you is Hinata?" The Prime Minister asked, turning to Hinata, who was now blushing. "I'm assuming it's you?" Hinata looked up at him and nodded, causing the Prime Minister to smile at her.

"Introduce yourself." Ten-Ten whispered to Hinata, nudging her with her elbow.

"Uh, I mean, y-yes." She said, standing straight now. "I'm Hinata Hyuga from the Ministry of Culture and Tourism, sir."

"Hyuga? As in the _Hyuga clan?"_

"N-No!" She quickly chimed in, causing everyone to turn to her in confusion. "It's uh, just a coincidence sir." She said, looking down at her shoes. Shino narrowed his eyes at her before the Prime Minister nodded his head.

"Hmm, and you're the person in charge?" The Prime Minister asked.

"She is for _today_." Guy-Sensei chimed in as Hinata was about to answer. "I'm usually the one in charge." He said, tapping his chest proudly. Kiba rolled his eyes as Ten-Ten let out a sigh of annoyance.

"That's Guy-Sensei for you, always trying to steal the spotlight." Ten-Ten whispered as Rock Lee let out a silent laugh.

"Well, Hinata, this was an amazing idea!" The Prime Minister said. "Organizing a national event here in the outdoors, splendid, I would've never thought of it before." The Prime Minister and the team started clapping for her then, Guy-Sensei pouting as he started clapping as well. Hinata gave a small smile before bowing quickly, standing straight again. "If we had gone with the past ideas, organizing it at an hotel, only the hotel would've been happy. Is that good for the others?"

"No, sir." Hinata said, giggling a bit. The Prime Minister smiled at her before walking up to her.

"Hinata Hyuga," He said, causing everyone to widen their eyes as he stuck out his hand for her. "You did well."

"Th-Thank you, sir." Hinata said, nodding her head before taking his hand, shaking it as the team started clapping again and the reporters started taking more pictures.

-x-

"In order to increase our channels of profit," Hinata said to the news reporter who had a microphone held to Hinata's face. "By attracting more national events, our Ministry of Culture and Tourism is..." Hinata stopped talking when a bee started coming to her face then, using her paper to get it away. She widened her eyes in horror as she looked up at the sky then, seeing the large group of bees that were now headed to the event.

"Holy shit, everyone move!" Kiba exclaimed as everyone in the event started running around crazy. Hinata stood there with wide eyes as she started looking by one of the trees surrounding them, seeing a beehive that fell to the floor. She turned her head to face all of the people that were in the event, seeing them all run around crazy as bees started attacking everyone.

"No..." She whispered before she felt someone grab her arm.

"Hinata, move!" Shino exclaimed as she started running as well. The secret service that were supposed to protect all of the Prime Ministers started running around too, leaving the Prime Ministers open for the bees as well as the whole event went hectic.

"Everyone, no fear!" Guy-Sensei exclaimed as he ran to one of the many large flags, picking up the one for Konoha. "As a national public servant of Konoha, I will exterminate these bees!" He said, swinging the large flag around to shoo the bees away. "Hee-yah! Take this bees!"

Rock Lee looked up to see something being thrown to person to person quickly before it started coming his way. He curiously grabbed it, before widening his eyes at what the pouch was.

"What the hell, this is _honey_!" He exclaimed, quickly throwing it away from himself.

"Rock Lee, stay still!" Ten-Ten suddenly exclaimed, causing Rock Lee to look at her and stand still as she slowly made her way to him. "On your cheek, theres a _large ass bee!_"

"Oh my God, Ten-Ten please get it off!" Rock Lee exclaimed, sobbing now as tears started sliding his cheeks. "Please get it off, Ten-Ten, don't let me die!"

"Stop crying, you wuss, you're going to get tears on the bee!" She said as she slowly raised her hand to his face. She stood still like that for a minute before quickly slapping Rock Lee hard on the face, causing him to fall onto the floor unconscious as the bee that was once on his cheek flew away, missing her hand. "That's one lucky ass bee." She said as the crowd of people started running around, yelling and screaming and pulling on the large curtains of the event for cover. The Prime Minister suddenly fainted then by the bee stings, being caught by his secret service before he fell to the floor as they ran out of the event to a hospital.

Guy-Sensei suddenly grabbed a water hose, spraying it on all of the bees. Rock Lee slowly got up from the ground, sitting up as he started to regain consciousness before the water from the hose got sprayed on his face, causing him to fall unconscious again.

"Holy shit, Rock Lee!" Ten-Ten exclaimed as she sat down on a kneeling position near Rock Lee's head before the hose sprayed their way again. She used her hand as cover as it moved somewhere else. "Guy-Sensei, can you please CONTROL THAT DAMN HOSE!"

"I can't!" Guy-Sensei exclaimed as the large hose started to go crazy, spraying everyone with water. Kiba quickly ran to him them, helping him to try to get the hose under control as the crowd of people continued to run around crazily.

Hinata quickly ran through the crowd of people, shrieking as she shooed the many bees away from her face with a pan that she found. She made her way to the stage then, standing up on it, using the pan as a weapon for the bees.

"E-Everybody!" She exclaimed to the crowd, who were too busy running for their lives to listen. "Everybody, it's o-okay! Calm d-down, it's okay-" Her eyes suddenly went wide when she felt a bee sting her chest. She put her hand on her chest then before slowly falling to the ground.

* * *

Itachi let out a sigh as he walked out of the airport, dragging his suitcase behind him. He stuck his hand out for one of the taxi's, who stopped for him. After putting his suitcase in the back seat, he joined the driver in the front to the passenger seat.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"Hmm," Itachi said, letting out a sigh as he contemplated where he wanted to go. "Let's just go downtown for now."

"Ok." The driver said as they drove off.

* * *

**At The Office**

Ten-Ten bent over to Rock Lee, who was sitting in his chair in the team's office in their building, as she put some cream on one of the many bee-stings he had on his face. Rock Lee suddenly jumped up from his seat then, looking around.

"D-Did a bee follow me here?!" He asked, looking around the room crazily as he crawled onto the desk. "Why do I hear all this buzzing?!" Ten-Ten rolled her eyes as she bent over to put some cream on Kiba, who was shaking in his chair.

"You did well, very well hmm?" Guy-Sensei said sarcastically from his desk to Hinata, who was standing in front of his desk, staring at her feet as he put cream on his own face.

"I'm s-sorry." She said.

"Sorry?!" Guy-Sensei asked, looking up at her. "The Prime Minister is still in the hospital! How are you going to take responsibility for this?"

"I w-was thinking, that um, I w-would first meet the person in charge of the Cultural Heritage Administration-"

"What! Hinata Hyuga!" Guy-Sensei suddenly said, dramatically slamming his hand on the desk. "Am I hearing you trying to pass the responsibility to someone else?!"

"I-I'm not trying to shift responsibility, but.." She let out a sigh. "Think about it! H-How can we be responsible for the b-bee hive there? That responsibility m-must be held by the person in charge of the Cultural Heritage Administration-"

"Write a written apology." Guy-Sensei said as he stared at himself in his hand mirror, applying more cream on his face.

"Th-That's is too m-much." Hinata said.

"What is too much?!" Guy-Sensei said, looking up at her with dramatic wide eyes. "Conference participants, visitors, media reporters, over thirty people went to the hospital today! What is too much?!" Hinata let out a sigh and looked at her feet. "How did you pass the Civil Service Examination and yet injure so many people?!" He said, dramatically slamming both hands on the desk now, causing pain to shoot up his stung arms as he cried out a bit. He looked back up at Hinata then. "If writing an apology letter is too much, then write a resignation letter!"

Hinata looked at him before turning around to walk out, not caring that her hair and clothes were a mess. She walked out of their office room into the building hallway, causing Ten-Ten to run after her.

"Hinata, wait!" Ten-Ten exclaimed as Hinata kept walking. "You should apply some medicine cream to the sting on your chest, it's legit dangerous-"

"I'm f-fine, Tenten-Chan." Hinata said as she continued to walk away, causing Ten-Ten to let out a sigh and stop walking after her.

_'I think I need a drink.' _Hinata thought to herself as she walked out of the building.

* * *

Itachi stretched his arms out as he walked into the bar, the song 'Who's That Chick' by David Guetta ft. Rihanna playing. He waved at all of the familiar faces. Even though he hasn't been back in Konoha for years, everyone here seemed to remember who he was still.

"Oh my God, Itachi!" One of the ladies he remembered as Misaki exclaimed, giving him a brief hug before wrapping her arms around his arm. "When did you get back?"

"Today, how're you doing Misaki?" He asked, causing her to pout.

"You never called or emailed me!" She said, causing him to chuckle a bit. "But I'm good."

"You got prettier." He said, tilting his head to the side. "How much did it cost?"

"It's not plastic surgery, sheesh! It's probably just the lighting." She said, giggling a bit. "But Itachi, guess what?" She said, lifting up her hand. "I got engaged!"

"Wow, congratulations." He said, picking up her hand to examine the ring. "Hmm, but I thought you said you'd _wait for me_."

"Says the guy who never called or emailed me!" She said then, causing both of them to chuckle now. "But Itachi, how about we have one last deep kiss before my marriage, huh?"

"Um, I don't think that's right-"

"Hey, you two!" They suddenly heard someone exclaim, turning to a woman with messy violet hair and a red mark on her chest sitting on the stool near them. "Is this -hiccup- your bedroom or some motel? You guys are so distracting, go somewhere else!" She said, shooing them with her hand. Itachi raised his eyebrow at the woman, grinning in amusement.

"Sheesh, what's with this girl?" Misaki asked.

"Oh my God, why is it so loud in here?!" The woman asked, looking around the bar. "Quiet. Be quiet!" She exclaimed, plugging her ears from the loud music with her headphones. "Ah, that's better." She said, taking one of the napkins and a pen out before taking a long sip from her beer bottle.

"This lady is obviously _drunk_, let's go somewhere else Itachi." Misaki said, looking up at Itachi who was staring at the woman, chuckling a bit in amusement.

"Konoha's become interesting since I left." He said as he continued to stare at the woman scribbling away on the napkin.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the model figure of a building he was making, carefully glueing the bottom of one of the people's feet on to the platform. It's one of the things he liked to do in his free time when he was at home, make random model figures of things.

The sound of his phone ringing caused him to let out a sigh then, placing the glue and figure down to answer it.

"Suigetsu?" He asked in annoyance when he saw the caller ID. He widened his eyes when he heard what Suigetsu was saying. "What? _Itachi _is in Konoha? … Where is he right now?!" He asked before quickly getting up from his seat.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore!" The woman exclaimed as Itachi placed his chin on his hand, staring at her as she scribbled on the napkin. Misaki decided to leave then as Itachi sat in the seat next to the woman. Starting to feel Itachi's presence, the woman looked up at him then, taking the headphones out of her ears. "What're you -hiccup- looking at?"

"What're you doing right now?" He asked, looking at the napkin.

"Can't you tell?" The woman asked, taking another sip of her beer. "I'm writing my resignation letter!"

"Resignation letter?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. "On a napkin?"

"Am I -hiccup- not allowed to?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "And are you just going to sit there?"

"Is it distracting?" He asked with a grin. She let out a sigh.

"You've never written a resignation letter before, have you?" She said, sloppy-ly pointing at his leather jacket. "Judging by your appearance, you look like someone who's unemployed." Itachi raised his eyebrow before looking at his clothes. She picked up her napkin then. "This is a very -hiccup- sensitive job."

"Looks like it." He said, leaning back on his hand. "But why are you writing your resignation letter on a napkin?"

"Where else would I write it on?" She asked, taking another sip from her beer. "The -hiccup- people here said they only had this."

"But a resignation letter on a napkin wouldn't look so serious." He said, causing her to let out another annoyed sigh.

"The whole situation isn't even that serious to be my fault, so why should I care?" She asked, causing him to tilt his head a bit.

"What happened?" He asked as she took another sip from her beer before turning to look at him.

-x-

"Suddenly a bunch of bees started to fly around!" The woman said, waving her arms around as Itachi took a sip from his own beer bottle now. "I mean -hiccup- how am _I _supposed to take responsibility for that?" She asked, tapping her ears. "Do the bees listen to me? Am I God?"

"Hmm, sounds like something to be angry about indeed." He said, chuckling a bit. "But still, writing a resignation letter instead of an apology? Isn't that too much?"

"I haven't done anything -hiccup- wrong! So why should I apologize?" She asked, taking a sip of her beer. Itachi chuckled again before taking her beer bottle from her. "Hey, what're you doing?!"

"You're drunk enough." He said, before reaching for her napkin to read what it said. "'Letter of Resignation: I am quitting, you punks! Try to live without me! Hinata H.'"

"What do you think?" The woman he now knew as Hinata asked, giving a sloppy smile. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Your name is Hinata?" He asked.

"I'm asking about the -hiccup- content, not my name!" She said, pointing at the napkin. He chuckled before turning back to the napkin.

"You sure you want to submit it like this?" He asked.

"No," She said, picking up another napkin from the table and bringing it to her nose. "I'm going to blow my nose into it and then throw it at them." She said, throwing the other napkin she had as a demonstration.

"What a nasty way to resign." He said, smiling at her. Hinata looked up at him before she started laughing uncontrollably then as Itachi stared, slowly starting to join her in the laughter.

* * *

Sasuke pulled up at the bar then, quickly parking his car and almost jumping out of it. He ran up to the entrance of the bar, opening the door with speed before walking in and through the crowd of people.

* * *

Itachi looked up from Hinata's laughing figure to the crowd then, suddenly seeing Sasuke walking through it looking around. He let out a sigh before turning back to his bottle.

"He sure is fast." He said, taking a sip from his beer. "It hasn't even been long since I returned." He looked back to the crowd at Sasuke then, making eye contact with him before he slowly got up from the stool near Hinata to walk away.

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi. He tried to make his way through the crowd to where he was, a woman suddenly grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders to dance with him. Once he got her off of him, he looked back to where Itachi was, only to see he wasn't there anymore.

"Shit!" Sasuke silently cursed.

* * *

"Ah, I'm so refreshed!" Hinata exclaimed from her seat on the stool, stretching her arms out as she grabbed another beer. "I just hope -hiccup- Monday comes soon so I can give them my resignation letter." She looked down at the table for the napkin, raising her eyebrow when she saw it wasn't there. "Huh, where's my resignation letter?" She asked, getting up from her seat quickly, only to bump into one of the ladies dancing in the crowd.

"Watch where you're going, lady!"

"Where's my resignation letter?" Hinata asked, checking under the table and around it, ignoring the lady she just bumped into.

* * *

Itachi made his way outside, waving his hand to the taxi from before that he asked to wait for him.

"Taxi!" He yelled to it as the driver pulled up and he got into it, just as Sasuke ran out of the bar. Sasuke stood there, watching as the taxi drive off with Itachi in it.

"Hey, you thief!" Sasuke suddenly heard someone yell, turning to a woman with messy violet hair running out of the bar. "Once I get my -hiccup- hands on you, you're dead!" She exclaimed to the moving taxi.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the red, rash-like mark that was on her chest, her messy unbuttoned jacket, loose shirt, ripped skinny jeans and converse sneakers. She made her way to where Sasuke was standing, still yelling at the taxi.

"I hope you don't think I'm -hiccup- lying!" The woman exclaimed at it. "I'm a civil servant! A high-ranking civil servant of Konoha!" She placed her hand on her chest then.

"Do you know Itachi?" Sasuke decided to ask her. He watched as she started coughing before she placed her hand on his arm, grabbing on it for support. "Um, what're you doing?! Let go of me." Sasuke exclaimed as he tried to get her off of him.

"I can't, oh my God-" The woman exclaimed, coughing some more as she held onto Sasuke. He got her off of him then, causing her to fall on to the ground as people started to gather around them. Sasuke watched as she started to cough and choke on the ground.

"Oh my god, what's happening to her?!" One of the people standing there asked.

"What should we do?!" Another person asked.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from TV?!" Another person asked, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes at the people. "Yeah, the guy that owns that hotel!"

"Why isn't a famous guy like him helping the girl?! He must of done something to her!"

"Oh my God, he's so cruel, why won't he help her?!" Another person asked, causing Sasuke to visibly sweat now.

_'If this goes out to the tabloids, all my business will be ruined...'_

Sasuke mentally punched himself in the head. He always seemed to get himself into shit like this. He cleared his throat then, walking up to the woman with the violet hair on the ground who seemed unconscious now. He kneeled down near her before slowly poking her by her arm.

"Hey, you." Sasuke said to the woman, who wasn't moving, before turning to the crowd of people gathered to see if they were watching. He turned back to the woman now, poking her again. "Hey, you can't be sleeping here." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her when he realized she wasn't responding.

_'What the hell is happening?!'_

"Hey! Wake up!" Sasuke said, turning the woman over onto his lap, shaking her as he started to get scared that this was something serious. He turned to the crowd. "Someone, call the ambulance!"

**-TBC-**

Hope you guys liked it so far! Leave me a review on what you thought & what I should do better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N – **Decided to make a quick chapter two since I'm up anyways, haha.

* * *

Tell Me A Lie

_-SasuHina-_

-x-

* * *

Chapter 2

-x-

Sasuke let out a yawn, looking down at his watch. 5:50am. He's been here for almost 2 hours now. He let out a groan of annoyance before looking at the woman laying unconscious on the hospital bed. Why did he get himself involved with this? Who cared what the tabloids thought anyways, there weren't any pictures to prove it.

_'And I left my car at the bar to join her in the ambulance..'_

He narrowed his eyes at the woman then, noticing her shivering a bit. His eyes fell to the blanket on her legs.

_'Oh great, now I'm becoming sentimental.' _He thought to himself before looking behind him, to see if there were any nurses or anybody watching. He got up from his seat then, placing his hands on the blanket before trying to tug on it. He frowned when it wouldn't move, looking to see that it was tucked under her legs. He tugged harder then, finally causing it to move as he brought it up to her, his eyes widening when he saw a pair of pearl-like eyes staring back at him. They continued to stare at each other like that for a moment, her eyes growing wider as Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Um, doctor!" He exclaimed, causing a doctor to walk in as Sasuke got out of the way.

* * *

"Name, tell me your name." The doctor asked her as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"Um, i-it's Hinata Hyuga." She said, staring up at the doctor in confusion. "W-Why am I here?"

"You had an acute alcoholic coma." The doctor said, causing her to widen her eyes. "It appears you've been stung by a bee and didn't get it treated. Depending on the person, alcohol and bee stings are never a good idea. It could've been serious, you could've died."

"D-Died?!" Hinata exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"You're fine now, just go home and get some rest." The doctor said before walking away, causing Hinata to quickly sit up.

"How can he t-tell me to rest when I almost died..?" Hinata whispered to herself, feeling her forehead. "Do I have a fever? Oh no, it's hot. W-What do I do? Will I die _now_?"

"Here, have this." An old woman on the hospital bed near her said, handing her an orange.

"Th-Thank you," Hinata said, taking the orange from her. "But I don't th-think I can eat this now."

"Then give it to your husband." The old woman said, causing Hinata to look at her in confusion.

"H-Husband?" She asked.

"The handsome young man from before, he's your husband right?" The old woman asked.

"Um, n-no." Hinata said, remembering the man with the black eyes staring down at her earlier. "I'm not m-married."

"Really?" The old woman asked. "That young man stayed by you until sun up, I thought he was your husband."

"He d-did?" Hinata asked, tilting her head in confusion. Her attention went to the man walking up to them now, remembering him as the man staring down at her from earlier. Hinata lied down on the bed and quickly covered herself with her blanket then, trying to make him think she was still asleep.

"Oh what a relief, you're here and your lover just woke up!" She heard the old woman say, causing Hinata to slap her own forehead under the blanket.

"I'm not her lover." She heard the man say, causing her to peek up at him.

"Well if you're not her husband or lover, what are you?" The old woman asked as the man turned to Hinata then. Hinata slowly sat up on the bed again, tilting her head as she looked at him.

"I d-don't remember us ever m-meeting, who a-are you?" She asked, causing the man to raise his eyebrow.

"You stutter?" Sasuke asked. Hinata blinked as she stared at him.

"It's a p-problem I've been dealing with all my l-life."

"Well you weren't dealing with it last night." Sasuke said, remembering her yelling after Itachi. He looked down at her face then, seeing her widen her eyes as her cheeks turned red.

"Wh-What happened last night?! Oh my G-God, I have s-sinned! What w-will Mr. Osaki th-think? What will GOD th-think?! Please excuse me while I g-go to the church and ask for forgiveness-"

"Relax, nothing happened." Sasuke said, an annoyed look on his face. "Listen, I'm not expecting much, but I waited just to make sure. The person you met at the bar last night.. was he-" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at one of the buttons on her shirt that was unbuttoned, blinking a bit as it started to annoy him then. "Would you please button up?"

"Hmm?" Hinata asked before looking down at her shirt, realizing what he was talking about. "Oh." She said, trying to button it up, but having trouble with it. He watched as she started to itch on the red rash-like mark on her chest before messly moving her hair out of her face, wiping her nose with her sleeve. He looked away from her then, silently chuckling to himself.

_'Am I stupid? How could Itachi know someone like this?'_

"F-Finally, I did it." She said, looking back up at Sasuke. "What d-did you say a-about the bar?"

"Never mind." Sasuke said as a nurse came up to them.

"Excuse me, guardian." The nurse said to Sasuke.

"I told you, I'm not her guardian." Sasuke said, turning to the nurse before walking away. Hinata watched the man walk out of the room before she grabbed her jacket, getting up to follow him. When she reached down the hallway, she saw that he was nowhere in sight. She went to one of the nurses walking by.

"Um, e-excuse me, have you seen a man w-walk by? Tall and-"

"Oh, your guardian?" The nurse asked, causing Hinata to blink a bit.

"Um, s-sure."

"Yes, he went to go handle your discharge I think." The nurse said. Hinata nodded before walking toward the discharge place, seeing he wasn't there. She looked around the waiting room, raising her eyebrow in confusion.

_'Where is he? He can't just leave like that...'_

She ran outside then, seeing the man walking toward one of the taxis. She ran up to him just as he was about to raise his arm for the taxi, quickly bringing his arm down. Sasuke turned to her then with a frown.

"You again?" He asked, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Y-You can just leave like this.." Hinata said, causing Sasuke to put his hands into his pockets.

"I already paid for the hospital bill." He said. "It wasn't much, so no need to feel a burden."

"Th-That's not it." Hinata said, looking up at him. "I d-don't have my b-bag or my c-car. If you j-just leave like that-"

"Don't you have any family to call?" He asked, watching her as she looked away from him to her feet.

"Even i-if I did, I wouldn't c-call them to tell them I h-had an a-alcohol shock." She said, causing Sasuke to let out another annoyed sigh.

"What, so do you want money for the cab?" He asked.

"N-No, I'm not b-begging for money." She said, frowning slightly. "I w-was thinking y-you were probably g-going back to the b-bar to get your c-car anyways, so we could go together a-and I can get my b-bag from the bar and my c-car too."

"How'd you know I was going back to the bar?" He asked with a risen eyebrow.

"I j-just assumed by your c-clothes that you work s-some high-ranking job." She said, pointing to Sasuke's button-up shirt and khaki suit pants. "And g-guys with high-ranking jobs u-usually have cars." She said, tilting her head to the side. "P-Plus, I remember y-you in a ambulance w-with me for s-some reason. Which m-means your car is p-probably still at the b-bar."

"I still don't understand why you have to come along with me." He said, causing Hinata to let out a sigh.

"S-So I can pay you b-back for the hospital bill."

"There's no need for that."

"B-But it's because I'm th-thankful! Please?" Hinata asked quickly, grabbing his hand and giving him the small smile that usually worked for Kiba and Shino whenever she needed anything. Sasuke stared at her with no expression before taking her hand off his own, turning to walk away. Hinata widened her eyes then, quickly walking after him. "W-Why are you r-refusing? I said I'll g-give you money!"

"I already told you, it's not a burden." Sasuke said, still walking ahead of her.

"B-But I feel b-burdened!" Hinata said as Sasuke stopped walking, raising his hand for the taxi driving by.

"Then stay burdened." Sasuke said as the taxi stopped for him.

"O-Okay, if y-you don't want to come with me, th-then at least give m-me your contact n-number, I'll wire the m-money." Hinata said, blocking Sasuke from the taxi. Sasuke looked at her then, slowly raising his left eyebrow at her.

"I some how get the feeling _that's _not _really_ the reason you want my number." Sasuke said then, moving Hinata aside as he got into the taxi, closing the door behind him. Hinata tilted her head in confusion as she watched the taxi drive away then, scratching her head a bit.

_'He doesn't think that's the reason I needed his number?' _Hinata thought herself, raising her left eyebrow before widening her eyes then.

"No way, d-does he think I w-w-was hitting on h-him?!" Hinata asked, covering her mouth with her hand. She shook her head then, brushing the thoughts out. "It's o-okay, Hinata. You probably won't ever s-see him again." She said to herself, tapping all of her pockets. "I h-have no pocket m-money for a cab." She said before letting out a sigh of annoyance, walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief when the taxi finally pulled up to the hotel. Since it was already time for work anyways, he decided he'd get his car later and just go to work.

"Welcome to Uchiha Crest Hotel." One of the bell-boys at the hotel said, opening the taxi door. Once Sasuke got out, the bell-boy widened his eyes at him. "Uchiha-San!" The bell-boy said, looking from Sasuke to the taxi and back to Sasuke as Sasuke walked by him.

He made his way through the hotel lobby, the staff bowing at him before quickly looking up, staring at him in confusion.

"Is Uchiha-San wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"

"I think so!"

Sasuke let out a silent groan of annoyance, ignoring the staff's whispers before he walked up to his office, passing by Suigetsu who was sitting on his assistant's seat. Suigetsu looked up at him before chuckling a bit.

"Hope the girl was worth it."

"What?!" Sasuke asked quickly, turning to Suigetsu with wide eyes. How did he know about that weird girl from the hospital? Was it _really _in the tabloids after all?!

"Woah, chill dude, I meant if you were with a girl all night, I hope she was worth it." Suigetsu said, raising his eyebrow at Sasuke's shocked expression. "You do realize you're wearing yesterdays outfit-"

"I don't pay you to state the obvious, Suigetsu." Sasuke said before walking into his office, slamming his door behind him. He went to his leather chair and sat down, raking his hand through his hair.

_'Maybe I should've called in sick today.' _He thought to himself, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Ugh, and I got exactly zero sleep."

"Why don't you have enough sleep?" Sasuke heard someone ask, looking up to see his mother Mikoto standing in his office with Suigetsu behind her, carrying a fresh grey suit in his hand. Suigetsu placed the suit on Sasuke's clothes rack before leaving as Mikoto walked up to Sasuke's desk, placing her bag on it.

"What brings you here so early?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You didn't forget about today's appointment, did you?" Mikoto asked, placing her hands at her hips. Sasuke stared up at her in confusion as Mikoto let out a sigh. "You're meeting Chairman Lee's daughter to see if she's fit to be your bride."

"Why are you still pressuring me to get married?" Sasuke asked, letting out a sigh. "You should be forcing that on Itachi, he _is _your first son."

"Don't even remind me of Itachi." Mikoto said, shaking her head dramatically as she sat on the chair in front of Sasuke's desk. "How long is that boy going to play hide in seek in, well, where ever he is? It's really starting to get immature." She said as Sasuke got up from his seat, walking up to the clothes rack.

"He actually returned to Konoha." Sasuke said, examining the suit Suigetsu got for him.

"When?" Mikoto asked, her eyes wide now.

"I confirmed that he landed at Leaf Village Airport yesterday."

"Hmph, don't go looking for him." Mikoto said, pointing at Sasuke. "Until he comes admitting to his faults, don't go looking for that boy." Sasuke nodded to her, fully knowing that he already went looking for him last night.

Sasuke frowned at that then. Maybe if he had listened to his mother earlier and didn't go looking for Itachi, he wouldn't have gotten into that mess with that girl in the first place. He shook his head at that. That girl was in the past now, so need to dwell on that.

"Anyways, Chairman Lee's daughter is nice." Mikoto said as Sasuke slipped on the suit jacket. "Meet her and just get married if you think she's okay."

"Fine." Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. "But don't get your hopes up."

"You're talking big there, Sasuke." Mikoto said, crossing her arms at her chest. "If you don't get married by this year, I will have you kicked out of the president position, do you hear me?"

"You said that last year, mom." Sasuke said, giving her a sarcastic smile.

"I told you to address me as Chairman during business hours." Mikoto said, pointing at Sasuke dramatically. "And this time, I mean it! I will have you kicked out, boy!"

"Whatever you say, _Chairman_." Sasuke said, fixing his tie. Mikoto narrowed her eyes at him.

"You didn't go home last night?" Mikoto asked, raising her eyebrow. "Why?" She asked when Sasuke didn't answer. "Do you have a girl?!" She asked, causing Sasuke to blankly look at her. "_Who is she_, Sasuke?!" Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, walking out of the office.

* * *

Hinata quickly walked out of the bar, taking her phone out of her bag.

"Oh n-no, it's dead!" She said, pressing her finger on the touch screen that was blank. "Mr. Okasi is p-probably really worried!" She took her keys out of her bag, clicking the beeper as she ran to where her small light blue Beetle car was.

-x-

She ran up to the gate of the small house, opening it as she walked in, seeing the old man sitting on one of the rocks in the garden. Hinata blinked when she noticed he was clipping his toenails, relaxed as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hi, M-Mr. Okasi." She said, finding a seat on the other rock next to his. "You m-must've been very worried, I'm s-sorry." The old man looked up at her before looking back at his toenails.

"Oh Hinata-Chan, you're home." The old man said, clipping his toenail. Hinata stared blankly at him.

"Y-You weren't w-worried that I didn't come h-home last night?" Hinata asked, tilting her head to the side.

Hinata met Mr. Okasi years back when she was a senior in high school. Mr. Okasi was the old man that gave Hinata a home when she was officially disowned from her family and in return Hinata had to take care of him and the house. She didn't mind it, and now 21-years-old, Hinata has a stable job and could easily move out, but Mr. Okasi started to grow on her and she didn't want to leave the house yet. Because if she thought about it, Mr. Okasi is really the closest thing to family that she has.

"Anything c-could've happened to m-me!" Hinata said, lightly slapping Mr. Okasi's arm.

"Why would I be worried?" Mr. Okasi asked, examining his toenail. "You're in your early twenties, I would be worried if you started coming home punctually everyday."

"I th-thought I was like a d-daughter to you, Mr. Okasi." Hinata said, pouting a bit. "What k-kind of father says th-that?! An ordinary father w-would've called the p-police by now!"

"But are you an ordinary daughter?" Mr. Okasi asked, pinching Hinata on her cheek. Hinata rolled her eyes and giggled, getting up from the rock. "Oh, you were on the news today."

"R-Really?" Hinata asked, her eyes lighting up as she turned to him. "D-Did you record it?!"

-x-

Hinata watched with a blank expression as the TV showed herself and the rest of the people at the event running around crazily from the bees. She covered her face in shame as Mr. Okasi started laughing at Rock Lee falling unconscious on the screen.

"I-Is that r-really all they showed?" Hinata asked when the broadcast was done.

"Why is there more?" Mr. Okasi asked, a smile still on his face from laughing.

"There w-wasn't any f-footage of me in an i-interview?" Hinata asked, her face showing disappointment.

"You did an interview?" Mr. Okasi asked, his eyes wide with delight. Hinata let out a depressed groan before getting up from the couch, grabbing her coat. "Hey, where are you going? You just came back.." Mr. Okasi said as he watched Hinata walk out of the front door.

-x-

Hinata let out a sigh, walking down the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets. She didn't care that her hair was still a mess and that she was wearing the same clothes as last night, she just really needed some fresh air.

"Hey, it's that old lady from the TV!" A little boy walking by Hinata said, pointing at her. Hinata blinked at him.

"I-I'm not o-old!" She said to him as he walked by, holding his mother. Hinata shook her head and kept walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey, I saw you on TV last night!" Some guy said, stopping Hinata from walking. "All those bees were so funny, you even made it to the internet!" Hinata let out a depressed groan before covering her face with her jacket, quickly walking into the beauty salon.

"Welcome." One of the stylist said to her as she entered, leading her to one of the chairs. "What type of style would you like today?"

"Um, a-anything." Hinata said, sitting in the chair. "One th-that nobody w-will be able to r-recognize me in."

"Well, you came to the wrong place." The stylist said, giggling at her as she felt Hinata's hair. "You should've gone to a surgeon if you wanted to look like a different person." Hinata laughed at that.

"Y-You can d-do anything that's not, um, e-expensive." Hinata said, causing the stylist to smile and nod at her.

-x-

Hinata sat in the beauty chair, feeling the helmet thing go on her head before she picked up one of the magazines they had.

"Oh honey, what time are you coming back today?" Hinata heard the lady next to her say into the phone. "No, I'm telling you to come early." The woman said, giggling now. "We haven't been together in awhile, so I was thinking we'd have a _red hot _bed tonight." The woman said, causing Hinata to turn to her with a blank expression as the lady giggled into the phone. "You know just what to say! Heheh, come home early today okay?" The woman said, giggling some more as she hung up the phone. "Oh my, I feel so shy!"

_'Red hot bed?' _Hinata thought to herself, shaking her head. _'These old ladies are too open with their relationships.'_

Hinata opened the magazine then, flipping through it. She let out a sigh, flipping page by page before quickly stopping, going back to that last page when she saw something familiar.

_'What the- it's that jerk from earlier!' _Hinata thought to herself, staring at the man from the hospital in the magazine wearing a black suit, giving what looks like a fake smile. Hinata narrowed her eyes at the information under the picture.

"Sasuke Uchiha.." She read in a whisper, tilting her head a bit. "A y-young business man who w-will be l-leading Konoha.. Psh, what's so g-good about him?" She asked, pouting a bit as she flipped the page over. She stopped then before slowly going back to that page, narrowing her eyes at his picture.

_'Hmm, they did a lot of photoshop on him.' _Hinata observed, nodding her head as she continued to stare at his picture. _'His chin and nose..'_

* * *

"You know, you look way better in person." Mizuki, Chairman Lee's daughter, said as Sasuke sipped on his tea. She giggled a bit when Sasuke raised his eyebrow at her. "I saw the magazine article. So you've been selected as the young businessman who represents Konoha?"

"Our PR department likes to market their CEO instead of the actual hotel." Sasuke said, causing Mizuki to giggle again.

"They have a good sense." She said, sipping from her own tea. "So, have you done this type of meeting many times?"

"No." Sasuke said, leaning back in his chair. "This is actually my first."

"You're lucky, my parents made me do this a bunch of times." Mizuki said, letting out a sigh.

"I see."

"Since this is your first time, I'll start it off." She said, smiling a bit. "What type of woman do you want?"

"A woman who understands what it means to be the wife of Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said, taking a sip from his tea. "I am responsible for a lot of things right now. I'll also be responsible for a lot more people in the future. So, basically, a woman who will stay by my side quietly so I can balance it all. That's what I want."

"You have a very strong sense of responsibility." Mizuki said.

"Unfortunately." He responded. Mizuki stared at him for a bit before biting her bottom lip.

"I heard that you were engaged once, but that it was broken off." She said, causing Sasuke to choke on his tea for a moment. "May I ask why you broke up?" Sasuke stared at Mizuki, completely silent.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha i-is one of the most f-famous people in Konoha," Hinata read from the magazine, raising her eyebrow. "he m-might go in the h-history books a-as one of the w-wealthiest men? Wh-What the-"

"Hinata?! Is that you?!" Hinata blinked a bit then, looking up to see who called her name. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar pink hair. "Oh my God, Hinata it is you!" She said, quickly sitting in the beauty salon seat next to hers. "How long has it been?"

_'Sakura... Haruno?!' _Hinata practically screamed in her head.

"It's b-b-been so long, Sakura." Hinata said, trying to put a fake smile. "H-Has it been three y-years?"

"Oh my, it has!" Sakura said, covering her mouth with her hand. "Can't believe we're seeing each other for the first time since high school."

"I kn-know." Hinata said.

_'I wish it was longer!'_

"We used to be so close before." Sakura said, causing Hinata to inwardly raise an eyebrow. "We've grown apart so much now!"

_'What is she talking about? She never liked me..'_

"Well I g-guess keeping in t-touch would've b-been burdensome too, th-though." Hinata said, giving a polite giggle.

"How have you been?" Sakura asked, playfully slapping Hinata on the arm. "I haven't heard much about you lately."

"I've b-been fine." Hinata said, smiling. Sakura suddenly got up then.

"Honey, come here!" She called from where she was, causing Hinata to instantly widen her eyes.

_'No...'_

"You don't have to worry, I'll handle that." Hinata heard the familiar male voice say into a phone, causing a familiar hurt pain feeling in her heart.

"Oh Naruto, you'll never believe who I ran into." Sakura said, causing Hinata to look down at her feet at the mention of _his _name. "It's Hinata."

"Hinata?" Naruto asked then, causing her to look up and meet his blue eyes again in over 3 years. "Wow, it really is you."

_'Everyone imagines running into their first love again... as for me? I never wanted to.'_

"Hi, N-Naruto-kun." She said, giving a fake smile as she tried her best to fight back any tears. She wasn't going to let him do that to her again, she wasn't going to cry over him.

"Did you know, Hinata?" Sakura said then, grabbing onto Naruto's right arm. "We're married now." She said, giving a smile.

"Oh, that's n-nice-"

"What about you?" Sakura quickly said, cutting her off. "Are you married- oh, wait, of course not." She said, causing Hinata to tilt her head in confusion. "Well, come on now, not just _anybody _can get married."

"Sakura, stop." Naruto said, trying his best not to make eye contact with Hinata. Even though it's been years since Hinata confessed her feelings for him, he still couldn't have the guts to face her.

_'Not just anybody can get married huh?' _Hinata thought to herself, a frown on her features. _'I haven't seen Sakura for 3 years and the first thing she does is hurt me like she always had in high school.' _Hinata jumped a bit when she heard her phone ringing then. She let out a sigh and picked it up.

"H-Hello?"

"Hi, this is a automated call to tell you about a new lotion we have in store." Hinata rolled her eyes as she was about to hang it up before quickly stopping herself, bringing the phone back to her ear.

"Oh honey, i-is that you?" Hinata said, loud enough for Sakura to hear into the phone, causing Sakura to widen her eyes at her. "Oh, eheh, I m-miss you too." Hinata said into the phone, making it seem like she was talking to someone. "Huh? Y-You want a _red hot _bed? Oh m-my, so coarse e-early in the day." She said into the phone, giggling and watching Sakura widen her mouth in shock. "No, o-of course I'm up for it, anything f-for you honey. Oh? Y-You're home now? Eheh, o-okay, I'll see you in a bit. Bye honey." She said, hanging up the phone.

"Who – who was that?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh, you d-didn't know?" Hinata said, giving a shy smile. "I'm m-married." She lied, watching Naruto's eyes go wide as well.

"Wow, congratulations." Naruto said, still not making eye contact.

"Um, th-thank you." She said as Sakura started to frown at her.

"Are you really married?" Sakura asked, looking Hinata straight in the face. "Why didn't I know about it?"

"Oh, I'm s-sorry Sakura," Hinata said, blushing a bit. "I didn't r-realize I forgot to send y-you the invitations for my w-wedding when it was h-happening." Sakura widened her eyes in anger at that. "It w-wasn't really a b-big wedding anyways, s-so you didn't m-miss much."

"Come on Naruto, we have to go." Sakura said, straightening herself up. "We have a _couples gathering _to go to." She said, grabbing onto Naruto's arm. "It was um, _nice _seeing you, Hinata."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you." Naruto said, giving her a nod of his head. Hinata smiled and waved goodbye at them as they exited the salon. Once they were out of view, Hinata let out a sigh before slowly looking down at feet as she sat on her chair.

_'It was nice seeing you too, Naruto.'_

**-TBC-**

Hope you guys liked it! I decided to do a Naruto version of the show, so I hope its going as it's supposed to.

Leave a review please! Thank you, muah~


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N – **I'm always writing an update so late in the night smh! Bare with me guys!

**Song of the Chapter: **"Forever Yours" by Manny X

* * *

Tell Me A Lie

_-SasuHina-_

-x-

* * *

Chapter 3

-x-

Hinata let out a depressed groan as tossed and turned on the bed, getting up to fluff her pillow before lying down on it today.

"Of c-course I can't s-sleep..." Hinata whispered to herself as she let out a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. "I had to s-see _them_ a-again." Hinata pursed her lips as she continued to stare up her ceiling.

_**-Flashback-**_

Hinata swung on the swing, drinking out of her cola as Sakura sat on the swing next to hers, looking at herself in a small mirror in her hand. It was towards the end of their senior year and Hinata decided to take a short break from studying for her entrance exams to come to the park when she ran into Sakura.

"Hinata, am I hallucinating or are you really wearing that outfit?" Sakura asked, causing Hinata to turn to her with a confused look before she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a large navy hoodie, denim shorts, navy vans with a black cap to cover her face from the sun.

"It's c-comfy." Hinata said, blinking a bit, deciding to give Sakura a look over at what she was wearing. As usual, her outfit was pink. She had a pink shirt that was tucked into a purple skirt and pink heels.

"Hinata, when was the last time you washed your hair?" She asked, causing Hinata to roll her eyes before sipping from her straw.

"A w-week ago." Hinata lied, watching the shocked expression come on Sakura's face.

"Are you serious?!" Sakura asked, putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata, are you sure you're even a girl?!" Hinata shrugged at that, taking another sip from her cola. "Whatever, let's talk about something else. So are you really studying for the Civil Service Examination?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm s-studying for that a-and the e-entrance exams for the c-college." She said, letting out a sigh. "I already p-passed the preliminary one f-for the Civil Service Examination."

"Well, the preliminary exams are easy, that's why." Sakura said, causing Hinata to inwardly shake her head at her. "_Anyone _can pass it."

"L-Let's hope I p-pass the next one then." Hinata said, giving Sakura a small smile.

"I don't know, I don't think your goals are in the right place." Sakura said, fixing her hair through the small mirror. "I mean, who goes through all this studying for some _guy_?"

"N-Naruto-kun has always b-been helping me, I want h-him to see me s-succeed now." Hinata said, giving a thumbs up. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Naruto is a dumbass, I'll never understand how you love him so much-"

"Oh m-my God, he's h-here!" Hinata whispered, covering her mouth as her cheeks started to blush. Sakura raised her eyebrow before looking in front of them at the blonde haired boy who was walking with another guy from their school. Naruto stopped walking when he saw them, waving his hand in their direction.

"Hey Hinata-Chan!" He exclaimed, causing Hinata to quickly get up from her seat on the swing to wave back as he started to make his way to them. "You still studying?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah." She said, nodding her head at him. Naruto chuckled.

"Did you eat, Hinata?" He asked, pointing at the soda she had in her hands. "Soda isn't going to cut it, you should be on my study diet."

"I w-was going to e-eat," She lied, pointing at Sakura. "B-But I ran into Sakura-Chan so.." Naruto turned to Sakura then, a light blush coming on to his cheeks. Hinata narrowed her eyes at him before quickly brushing it off.

"Hey Sakura-Chan." He said, giving Sakura a small wave.

"Hey Naruto-Kun." Sakura said, giving her infamous flirting smile that sort of threw Hinata off a bit.

_'Since when did she start calling him Kun?'_

"So you think I can borrow some of your study notes, Hinata?" Naruto asked then, turning to face Hinata who quickly took the confused expression off her face and nodded.

"S-Sure." She said, smiling at him before he nodded himself, walking away with his friend. Hinata let out a small sigh then, returning back to her seat on the swing.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Hinata sat up on the bed, feeling her eyes water a bit as she raked her hands through her hair.

"Why w-was I so s-stupid?" Hinata asked as the tear went down her cheek. "Why d-didn't I notice w-what was going on? She... she kn-knew I l-loved him.." She said as she started sobbing then, throwing her pillow on the ground.

All those years as a child, from the first day she met him, Naruto was a huge part of her life. Hell, he was a huge part of her heart, and in a matter of 2 seconds, he was ripped right out of it, leaving _nothing_.

"All b-because of her..." Hinata exclaimed in between sobs. "Why d-did I tell h-her... why d-did I t-tell her I loved h-him..." She said, wrapping her arms around her legs and placing her head on her knees.

_'Maybe if I never told Sakura I loved Naruto, she would've never gone after him..'_

-x-

Mr. Okasi let out a sigh as he sat up on him bed, hearing Hinata's sobs from the other room. He shook his head then, fluffing his pillow a bit before placing his head on it.

"I thought that child already overcame all of her hardships..." He said, remembering all the nights Hinata used to cry when she first came into his home after she got disowned. He let out another sigh then, closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

Hinata quickly slipped on her large white sweater, denim skinny jeans and grey converse before quickly walking out of the front door. The brightness of the sun caused her to blink a bit before looking away from it. She picked up her purse in speed, causing Mr. Okasi to raise his eyebrow at her from his seat on the rocks.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked.

"I c-can't live in d-debt, so I'm g-going to go repay it." She said, quickly tying her hair up into a ponytail. Mr. Okasi widened his eyes at her.

"Are you burrowing loans from the _black market_?" Mr. Okasi asked in a whisper, causing Hinata to turn to him with a blank expression.

"Um, n-no." Hinata said, blinking in confusion.

"Okay, okay, good, good." Mr. Okasi said, giving her a thumbs up. Hinata giggled before waving to him.

"I'll be b-back later!" She yelled to him as she quickly walked out of the gate. Mr. Okasi stared after her before letting out a sigh.

"Why were you crying in the middle of the night if you're fine now?" Mr. Okasi said, shaking his head as he walked back into the house.

-x-

Hinata widened her eyes when the taxi reached the large hotel, scratching her head a bit as she stared at it.

_'I didn't think the place would look _this _nice..'_

"Um, a-are you sure w-we're in the r-right place?" Hinata asked the taxi driver.

"You said Uchiha Crest Hotel, right?" The taxi driver asked with a risen eyebrow. Hinata nodded her head before giving him the cab fare, walking out of the taxi and into the large building. She made her way to the check in desk, smiling when the clerk bowed at her.

"Welcome." He said.

"H-Hi um, the CEO of th-this place is _Sasuke Uchiha_, right?" Hinata asked him.

"Yes, how can I help you?" The desk clerk asked. Hinata nodded to him before opening her purse, taking out an envelope she had in it.

"Can you p-please give this to him?" Hinata asked, placing the envelope on the desk.

"Your name is..?"

"He w-won't recognize my n-name." Hinata said, giving the desk clerk a small smile. "But I th-think he'll know what th-this is if you give it to him."

"May I ask what it is?" The desk clerk asked.

"It's m-money." Hinata replied with, giving a nervous giggle.

"I'm sorry, we cannot accept money at the front desk." The desk clerk said.

"B-But it's not much." Hinata said, opening the envelope. "S-See? $66.25, that's it."

"I'm sorry, it's our policy so we can't-"

"But you can find him in the lounge, if you need to give it to him." The other desk clerk said, smiling at Hinata. The first desk clerk turned to the other one, giving him the 'What the hell is wrong with you' look before turning back and smiling at Hinata.

"Um, it's o-okay." Hinata said, looking at the both of them before turning around and walking away from the desk. She stopped walking when she reached the front door of the hotel, looking down at the envelope before letting out a sigh.

_'Come on Hinata, just say thank you, give him the money and leave. That's it.' _Hinata thought to herself before turning around and making her way towards the lounge. _'It's easy, you can do it'_

Hinata looked around with her eyes when she finally reached the lounge, blinking a bit when they landed on the familiar shape of a man sitting on one of the sofa chairs and looking out of the window. Hinata tilted her head to the side when the figure, who she now recognized as Sasuke Uchiha, turned around to look at her, giving a small smile.

_'Is he... smiling at me?' _Hinata thought to herself in confusion when Sasuke started to wave at her then. Hinata gave a small smile back, picking her hand up to wave at him.

_'Wow, he's waving at me too, maybe he isn't such a jerk after all-'_

"Hi, Sasuke-Kun." Hinata suddenly heard someone say then, turning around to see a woman dressed in a pink dress to her knees waving at Sasuke. Hinata turned back to Sasuke then, seeing him give Hinata a confused look.

_'Holy shit... he wasn't waving at me..' _Hinata quickly ran to one of the Egg Chair's that had it's back facing the table Sasuke was at and sat on it, covering her face as she started to blush.

_'How embarrassing!' _Hinata thought to herself before slowly peeking from behind her chair at Sasuke, who was sitting at the table with a small smile on his face. Hinata peeked out more from the chair to look at the woman, who called out to him earlier, sitting on the other sofa at the table giggling at him. Hinata turned away from them then to look in front of her, slapping her forehead lightly.

"Why is d-does every time I s-see this guy, it h-has to b-be an awkward s-situation." Hinata said to herself, letting out a small sigh.

"Excuse me ma'am, would you like to order?" A man dressed in a waiter's outfit asked, causing Hinata to look up at him.

"Um, n-no thanks, maybe l-later." She said, smiling at him before making herself comfortable on her chair with the envelope on her lap. She blinked a bit and looked up when she realized the waiter was still there and let out a sigh. "A t-tomato juice, please." The waiter nodded at her before walking away.

-x-

Hinata sipped from her second order of tomato juice, quickly putting it down at she started to tap her legs on the floor.

_'What's taking this guy so long, I need to go to the bathroom!' _Hinata thought to herself, peeking from her chair again at Sasuke who was still talking to the woman.

_'Okay, that's it.'_

"Um, e-excuse me." Hinata called to the waiter from before. "Where is t-the bathroom?"

"It's at the end of the hall." The waiter said, pointing down the hallway. The waiter nodded at Hinata before walking away. Hinata picked up her bag and was about to get up before she let out a sigh.

_'What if he leaves when I'm gone?' _She thought to herself, sitting back down in her chair with a depressed groan. She picked up her tomato juice again, taking a sip from it before moving it around with her straw.

_'What are they even talking about for this long?!' _Hinata thought to herself, peeking from her chair at them again before turning back. She started to lean her chair back a little bit to hear them, leaning more and more.

-x-

"Wow, you like swimming?" Mizuki, Chairman Lee's daughter said as Sasuke nodded. "Me too. You know, I was even on the swim team in high school-"

Sasuke widened his eyes when he heard a loud shriek then, turning to see a woman with familiar violet hair on the floor with one of the chairs and what looked like tomato juice spilled all over her white sweater. Sasuke looked at the many people who started surrounding her then, shaking her as she was on the floor.

"Miss, are you okay?" One of the people said as he shook her.

"Miss! What happened?!"

"Oh my God, what is that red stuff, is it blood?!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the crowd before turning to look at the girl then, slightly widening his eyes when he started to remember who she was.

_'It's that weird girl from the hospital..' _Sasuke thought to himself as more people started to surround her then. He let out a sigh, realizing what this little scene would do to his hotel's reputation.

"Excuse me." Sasuke said to Mizuki before getting up from his seat. He walked to where she was on the floor, briefly seeing her peek up at him before hiding her face in embarrassment. Sasuke rolled his eyes before bending over and lifting her up bridal style, causing her to let out a gasp.

"Wh-What are you-"

"Shut up." Sasuke said low enough for only her to hear as he started to walk out of the lounge, the crowd of people clapping as he did.

Ino let out a happy sigh when she finally got her room key, walking away from the check in desk before widening her eyes when she saw a man carrying a woman walking out of the lounge with a small crowd behind them. Her eyes grew wider when she recognized the woman who was being carried.

"Hinata-Chan?!" Ino exclaimed, watching with wide eyes as the man carrying Hinata walked by her. She quickly ran up to one of the waiters who was in the small crowd, tapping his shoulder. "Um, excuse me?!"

"Yes?" The waiter said. Ino pointed at them.

"What happened?!" She asked with a shocked expression. "Is she hurt?"

"No, the woman just spilled some tomato juice on herself." The waiter said, nodding his head and walking away from Ino, who now had a confused/shocked expression on her face.

"Then why is she being carried out like that?!" She asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Hinata kept her eyes closed as she felt herself still being carried. She peeked out a bit, seeing that he was walking down the hotel room's hallway now, stopping in front of one of the room doors.

_'Where is this guy taking me?!' _Hinata thought to herself as he opened the door, walking into one of the hotel rooms. She felt herself being carried into the bedroom before being, quite rudely, thrown onto the bed. Hinata sat up then, briefly looking around before fixing her hair, not making any eye contact with Sasuke as she got up to the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"F-Finally!" Hinata whispered to herself when she was finally done using the bathroom, zipping up her jeans and putting the cover back on the toilet before sitting back on top of it. She took out a napkin that she had in her pocket and started to rub it on her shirt to take the stain out, sighing when it wasn't working.

_'What should I tell him was the reason for the fall?' _Hinata thought then, slapping her forehead with her hand. _'Blood deficiency? Sudden epilepsy? Or maybe should I say I had a seizure?' _Hinata let out an annoyed sigh then. _'What should I do-'_

"Are you done in there?!" Hinata heard Sasuke exclaim before he started to knock on the door.

"U-Uhm, yes!" Hinata yelled back before putting the napkin down, inhaling a deep breath before slowly opening the door and getting out of the bathroom. She giggled nervously at Sasuke's harsh-looking expression. "My l-legs hurt because I w-was sitting for awhile, so that's why I fell-"

"It may be a concussion, so one of my staff will go with you to the hospital to take x-rays." Sasuke said, causing Hinata to blankly stare at him.

"Um, i-it's okay, r-really." Hinata said, tapping her head. "My h-head is hard as a rock, so-"

"No, you'll go, just incase your _story _changes." Sasuke said then, with no expression. Hinata blinked a bit in confusion.

"My s-story changes?- Ohhh." Hinata said, nodding her head now. "You th-think I staged that t-to make your h-hotel give me money for g-getting hurt here." Hinata laughed then, rolling her eyes. "What d-do I look like to you? A blackmailer?"

"Oh, you're not?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "You were conscious the whole time but you pretended to faint, so what was it? Is there some play going on that you're auditioning for instead?"

"I d-did it b-because I was embarrassed." Hinata said, shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't w-want people to think I j-just clumsily fell down." Sasuke continued to stare at her then with no expression, as if he wasn't buying her excuse. "Wh-What about you?!" Hinata asked then, causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrow.

"What about me?"

"Y-You randomly decided to p-pick me up, why?" Hinata said, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you a pervert?"

"No." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "I thought if I didn't, you were going to lie there all day and ruin my hotel's reputation." Hinata stared at him with the same expression he gave her before, to show she wasn't buying his excuse. "Okay then if you're not a blackmailer, who are you?" Sasuke asked then, his face angry now. "Why did you decide to change your hair and come here?" Hinata widened her eyes at that, feeling her hair with her hand (which was now curled thanks to the beauty salon).

_'But how did he notice that?' _Hinata quickly took the thought out of her head as she made her way to the bed, which had her purse on it and took out the envelope.

"Here!" She said, showing him the envelope. "The p-payment for the h-hospital bill." Sasuke looked at the envelope she had in her hand before looking back up at her.

"How did you know who I was?"

"I s-saw you in a m-magazine." She said. "They d-did so much photoshop on you, I a-almost didn't recognize you." She mumbled then, even though he could still hear her.

"I think I remember I told you the money wasn't a problem." He said, deciding to ignore what she said.

"Well it is t-to me." Hinata said, picking up her purse. "I'm a civil servant! I d-don't accept entertainment, t-treat or bribe." She dramatically slammed the envelope on the bed then, causing Sasuke to raise his eyebrow.

"I never offered you entertainment, treat and especially not _bribe_." Sasuke stated.

"Whatever." Hinata said, lifting her purse onto her shoulder. "I'll l-leave now that my b-business is finished here."

"Wait." Sasuke said as she was about to turn to leave, causing her to turn back to him. He pointed at her shirt. "Are you going to leave looking like that?" Hinata looked down at the red stain on her shirt before letting out a chuckle.

"Ah, y-you're afraid your h-hotels reputation will be ruined if I go out like th-this?" Hinata asked as Sasuke just stared at her with a blank expression.

"I'll have clothes brought up for you, so you can change out." Sasuke said. Hinata stared at him for a bit before giving a small smile, turning around to walk away. "Wait, where are you-" Hinata quickly walked out of the door then, peeking out at the hallway to see a small group of people gathered at the elevator. She quickly ruffled her hair up to make it look like a mess before walking out into the hallway limping, grabbing onto the wall.

"Ow, my s-stomach!" She exclaimed, causing the group of people to turn to her with shocked expressions. "You g-guys, leave! Leave n-now! This isn't a p-place to stay!"

"Oh my goodness, miss are you alright?"

"Is that blood?!"

"Oh no, what kind of hotel is this?!"

Sasuke walked out of the room then, watching the many people gather around Hinata who was making a scene.

"L-Leave! This isn't a h-hotel! This is h-hell on earth!" Hinata exclaimed before the elevator doors opened, causing her to rush inside limping. "Please, r-run for you lives!"

Sasuke frowned then, quickly walking back into the room before he could be seen by the crowd. He walked to the bed then, his eyes spotting the envelope as he went to grab it. He opened it, taking out the money before chuckling.

_'That con artist, she's 20 dollars short...'_

"Who was she?" He suddenly heard someone ask, turning his head to see Karin standing there with a clipboard. "She's causing a big scene in the lobby... how do you know her?"

"Don't be silly, I never met her before in my life." Sasuke said before walking out of the room.

* * *

Itachi waved at the truck that gave him a lift before turning to the house that he hasn't seen in a long time. He walked up to it, knocking on the door, then knocking on the window when nobody answered.

"Ugh, who is it?" The familiar voice said, opening the door to show Kisame standing there in a t-shirt and boxers. "Oh, it's you." Kisame said, opening the door wider to let him in. Itachi rolled his eyes when he saw the furniture was the same as it was when he was here years ago and sat on the couch.

"What's up bro, how you been-"

"Oh, stop, you know you don't care." Kisame said then, causing Itachi to laugh. "You want some ramen?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, ramens good." Itachi said, watching Kisame make his way to the kitchen. Itachi let out a sigh then, checking his pockets for his wallet before raising his eyebrow when he felt something soft, pulling out a napkin. "Resignation letter...? Why is it here?" Itachi said, suddenly chuckling a bit when he remembered where it was from.

_'Oh right, the funny woman at the bar.. what was her name again?'_

"Hinata." Itachi said then, leaning back on the couch with a smile on his face.

"You say something, Itachi?" Kisame yelled from the kitchen then.

**-TBC-**

I know it was a short chapter, but it's like 2 in the morning aha. Leave a review please! Muah~


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N – **Okay, it's been a few days since I updated but don't worry I'm gonna finish this, no long breaks!

**Song of the Chapter: **"Up In It" by Wiz Khalifa

* * *

Tell Me A Lie

_-SasuHina-_

-x-

* * *

Chapter 4

-x-

Hinata dramatically placed her written apology on Guy-Sensei's desk, causing him to absent mindedly touch his face for the bee stings that already healed now.

"What's this?" He asked, looking up at her. "I thought you were going to give me your resignation letter."

"I w-wrote one," Hinata said, tilting her head. "but someone s-stole it." She turned around then, leaving the office as Kiba and Rock Lee stared after her, busting out laughing the minute she left.

"Did you hear that?" Rock Lee asked, wiping his eyes from the tears of laughter. "She said she wrote a resignation letter, but someone _stole_ it!" The group started laughing louder then. "Hinata-Chan is such a funny youth!"

"It's so strange though." Ten-Ten said when she started to calm down from the laughing. "Everything sounds so reasonable when Hinata says it."

* * *

"Married?!" Anko asked, raising her eyebrow. _"Hinata _is?"

"You two didn't know?" Sakura asked, taking a sip from her tea as she watched Shizune and Anko look at each other in confusion at the table.

"If you didn't, how would we?" Shizune asked. "Who else was _really close _to her besides you?"

"Um, well." Sakura said, turning away from them. "We've um, lost contact so yeah."

"Who's her husband?" Shizune asked, leaning over the table with wide eyes. "What does he do?"

"I didn't ask, and I didn't have time either." Sakura said, biting into one of the sugar cookies.

"I'm here!" They heard someone say then, turning to see Ino walking into the cafe to their table. They all greeted her as she sat in one of the chairs, taking a cookie. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Hinata." Shizune said, causing Ino to widen her eyes.

"Hinata Hyuga?" She asked with her mouth full of the cookie.

"Yeah, she got _married_!" Anko replied with.

"But I don't think it's true." Sakura said, crossing her arms at her chest as she leaned back on her chair. "I think it's just a lie that she made up because she was insecure."

"No, it isn't!" Ino said, shaking her head. "I saw her husband!"

"You did?!" Anko asked.

"When?!" Shizune asked with wider eyes.

"Yesterday at a hotel!" Ino said, nodding her head as Sakura started to pout a little. "Wow, he was so good-looking. If I wasn't already engaged to Shikamaru's dumbass, I'd probably try at him too."

"Did she introduce him to you?" Sakura asked, frowning a bit.

"Um, not really but-"

"Then how do you know that's her husband?" Sakura asked, smiling now.

"Yeah, just because two people are at a hotel together doesn't _always _mean they're married." Shizune said, causing Ino to tap the table a bit.

"Listen okay, in front of a lot of people he was carrying her _bridal style _just because she spilled some _juice _on herself!" Ino said, using her arms as demonstration. "If that's not a husband, then what is?!" Everyone went silent then as their eyes went wide, Sakura's jealous pout returning to her face.

"B-But I'm sure he's not special." Sakura said then, smiling nervously to sound convincing. "I mean, since she didn't tell anyone about the marriage before."

"Yeah," Shizune said, nodding her head a bit. "If he was a proper husband, she probably would've told everyone and contacted them."

"That's right." Anko said, nodding in agreement. Ino giggled a bit.

"I don't think so." Ino said, crossing her arms at her chest. "You think someone dressed head to toe in designer clothes is a _loser_? Just by looking at him, you can tell he's some big shot." Everyone went silent again as their eyes went wide. Sakura frowned again as the pout returned on her face.

-x-

Ino, Anko and Shizune quickly walked out of the cafe, grabbing out their cellphones and dialing numbers.

"Did you hear? Hinata's married!" Shizune said into her phone.

"Hinata _Hyuga_, she's married!" Anko said into hers. "Did you hear anything about her husband?"

"I saw her husband and I was so jealous!" Ino said into hers. "Yes, _Hinata Hyuga_. I swear it's true! And it's a total jackpot guy!"

-x-

"One look and you think he's a _big shot_?" Sakura whispered to herself as she still sat on the now empty table in the cafe.

-x-

"Huh? You want to know what Hinata's husband does?" Anko asked into her phone, turning to Ino for the answer. Ino smiled at them.

"Hinata's husband, is a _business owner_." Ino said into her phone, causing Anko and Shizune to widen their eyes.

"He's a CEO!" Anko exclaimed into her phone.

"Her husband owns a business!" Shizune said into her phone.

-x-

"A guy like that... with _Hinata?_" Sakura whispered to herself, staring at the tea in her hands. "_Impossible_!" She said then, giggling to herself as she started to pout again.

-x-

"You know Sasuke Uchiha, right?" A woman said, holding out a magazine showing Sasuke to show another woman.

"Yeah," The other woman responded.

"A friend of my friend is _married _to him!" The first woman said, causing the other woman to widen her eyes.

"_Really?!" _The woman said, quickly walking to a group of other women. "I just heard _Sasuke Uchiha _is _married!" _The group of women gasped, quickly grabbing out their phones.

-x-

"Sasuke Uchiha is _married!" _A woman said, walking by another woman who widened her eyes.

"You mean the guy who owns the hotel?!" The other woman asked, causing the first one to nod her head. "Wow, secretly married like that, what a scandal!" Mizuki raised her eyebrow then, turning around to the two women when they walked by her.

_'Sasuke... is married?' _She thought to herself, frowning a bit.

* * *

Sasuke let out a relaxed sigh as he took one of his golf clubs out of the bag, looking around at the green scenery. He practiced swinging the club a bit before he saw the small golf cars drive up, smiling a bit when he saw Mizuki in it. He walked up to it then.

"Hey, you made it." Sasuke said to her. Mizuki stared at him for a bit before turning around and walking away. Sasuke raised his eyebrow then, walking after her. "Sorry I didn't call you much, I was really busy with business so-"

"So this whole time you were using me as a decoy." Mizuki said, turning around to Sasuke. "I'm actually kind of offended by it."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, his face showing confusion.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the elders about it." She said then, walking away from him as Sasuke tilted his head to the side a bit.

"What the hell was that about..." Sasuke said to himself before letting out a sigh, shaking his head. "This is why I don't plan on ever getting married."

"Hey, Sasuke!" He heard someone call him name, turning to see one of his business partners Keiichi walk up to him.

"It's been awhile." Sasuke said when Keiichi reached him, shaking his hand.

"Must be, since you went out and got married without telling me." Keiichi said, causing Sasuke to blink a bit in confusion.

"Married?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow. "Who got married?" Keiichi laughed a bit at that, then slowly stopped and raised his eyebrow when he realized Sasuke wasn't joking by the question. "Wait, you meant _me?" _Sasuke asked, widening his eyes before chuckling a bit. "That's ridiculous, why would I ever-" Sasuke stopped talking then, slowly turning his head to Mizuki who was talking to one of her friends.

_'Is that what Mizuki was talking about?' _Sasuke thought to himself before frowning a bit.

_'What the HELL is going on?!'_

* * *

"Did you hear?! The CEO is married!"

"Are you serious?!"

"It's a _secret marriage_!"

"Wow, no man is perfect huh?"

"No wonder he never looked at women before, I always thought he was gay!"

"But why did he make it _secret_?!"

"I heard it's because his mom Chairman Mikoto disapproved of the girl."

"Wow, so _scandalous_!"

"SHHH, he's here!"

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh as he walked through his hotel, trying his best to ignore the many whispers coming from his staff. He made his way to his office then, causing Suigetsu to get up from his own desk to walk into Sasuke's office with him.

"Did you hear the rumors about me?" Sasuke asked when he walked into his office, sitting on his chair.

"You mean the one about you getting married?" Suigetsu asked, causing Sasuke to look up at him with wide eyes.

"Where the _hell _is this coming from?!" Sasuke asked, raking his hand through his hair. "And who is spreading it?" Sasuke let out another sigh, leaning back at his chair before looking up at Suigetsu who was just staring at him. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"So you're really _not _married?"

"Suigetsu." Sasuke said, frowning.

"What? You could've gotten married without me knowing!" Suigetsu said, shrugging his shoulders. "I had to at least ask you to confirm it."

"Well I didn't!" Sasuke exclaimed, causing Suigetsu to chuckle a bit.

"Why are you getting so hyped over this?" Suigetsu asked, letting out a sigh. "Well, then again, I probably would've been sort of excited too if I had a wife without my knowledge."

"What _wife_?!" Sasuke asked, frowning deeper. "Who the hell are they saying I'm married to, anyways?"

"Are you curious?" Suigetsu asked, causing Sasuke to widen his eyes.

"There's actually a woman that they're saying I'm married to?!"

"Mhm." Suigetsu said, nodding his head. Sasuke got up from his seat then, slamming his hand on the desk.

"Who in the world is it?!" Sasuke exclaimed, causing Suigetsu to jump a bit at his angry face.

"Jeez, calm down, I'll go meet her and take care of it." Suigetsu said, nodding his head before turning to leave. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Wait for me." Sasuke called to Suigetsu.

* * *

Hinata let out a sigh as she walked down the sidewalk, sipping from her coffee by a straw. She had no idea why she decided to wear her tan heels today to go with her denim jeans and tan shirt, but she did, and she was regretting it now.

"And t-to top it all off, I h-have to go to w-work today." Hinata said, letting out a depressed groan as she sipped from her straw again. She suddenly stopped walking when a black car drove by her, stopping right in front of her before she crossed the street. She blinked her eyes a bit when she saw a familiar figure get out of the car.

_'Huh? Sasuke Uchiha?' _She thought to herself as she tilted her head to the side, turning to look behind her when she noticed he was staring at her. She turned back when she saw no one there, seeing that he was making his way towards her now, stopping right in front of her.

"Um, h-hi-"

"Are you... my _wife_?" He asked then, causing Hinata to widen her eyes as she stared up at him.

-x-

Hinata started laughing, tilting her head back as she leaned back in her chair. They were both currently in a cafe, sitting in the table farthest from everyone so no one could see them.

"Is this _funny _to you?" Sasuke asked, frowning from his seat in front of her.

"I-Isn't it?"

"Hinata Hyuga."

"W-Why are you so s-serious about it?" Hinata asked, biting into a bagel she ordered. "It's o-obviously just a j-joke. You should p-probably go seek out whoever is s-spreading it instead of t-telling me." She said, laughing a bit again before slowly stopping it when she realized Sasuke was glaring at her. "What, y-you think _I _s-started it?!"

"It wasn't me."

"Well, i-it wasn't m-me either!" Hinata said, frowning now when Sasuke continued to glare at her. "I _d-didn't do it_!"

"Were you planning this from the beginning?" Sasuke asked, frowning as he crossed his arms at his chest. "It was strange when you came to return the money, since you were _20 dollars short_. What, was the alcohol shock an act too?"

"I c-can't believe this." Hinata said, chuckling to herself. "Look h-here, _Mr. Uchiha_, I know it's k-kinda childish to say this, b-but I'm d-doing pretty well by _myself_. Why w-would I start a rumor l-like that?"

"Listen, I didn't come here for excuses. If you don't take care of this immediately," Sasuke said, leaning into the table with his elbows. "I will _sue _you."

"F-For what?!"

"For defamation of character."

"Defamation of c-character?!" Hinata asked, raising her eyebrow. "Wow, y-you're really going too f-far with what you say."

"So are you usually like this?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head to the side. "This little con artist crap might've worked on other people, but I-"

"Do you have proof?!" Hinata asked then, cutting him off mid-sentence, a frown on her features. Sasuke raised his eyebrow then when he realized she didn't stutter that time. "Show me the proof of m-me going around telling people I'm married to y-you, where is it?" Sasuke stared at her with no expression, causing Hinata to let out a chuckle. "What, y-you were questioning me with n-no proof?!"

"I'm telling you this now, I _won't _let this go." Sasuke said, glaring at her. "I will use the law-"

"But, d-didn't _you _spread the r-rumor?" Hinata asked, tilting her head to the side to mock confusion.

"_What?_" Sasuke asked, frowning now.

"Maybe y-you started it and are now trying to b-blame it on me." Hinata said, giving him a sarcastic smile. "Isn't that r-right-"

"Are you _done_?!" Sasuke exclaimed, causing her to jump a bit at how loud his voice was.

Kiba, Rock Lee and Ten-Ten walked into the cafe then, widening their eyes when they saw Hinata sitting with some guy at a table. They quickly went to the sofa that had it's back to her table, hiding behind it to observe if she was actually on a date.

Sasuke turned his head to the side when he felt he was being stared at, narrowing his eyes when he saw three heads quickly disappear behind a sofa when he looked at them. He turned back to Hinata then, leaning into the table.

"I'm telling you right now," Sasuke whispered to her so no one could hear him. "I already gave you this chance for an explanation and you blew it. I'll see you in court."

"D-Do whatever you w-want." Hinata said, crossing her arms at her chest.

"You better be prepared."

"And y-you better not f-forget to bring the proof."

Sasuke glared at her before getting up from his seat, giving the sofa a quick glance before walking away and out of the cafe. Kiba, Rock Lee and Ten-Ten quickly got up from the sofa then, running to the table Hinata was at just as she was letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Hinata, who was that?!" Ten-Ten asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, who was he?!" Rock Lee asked. Hinata looked up at them in confusion on how they were here, but rolled her eyes instead.

"A s-stalker." Hinata said, causing them to widen their eyes and look at each other.

"_Stalker?!"_

-x-

Sasuke walked out of the cafe and to where the car was, causing Suigetsu to walk up to him. Sasuke quickly looked back at the cafe before turning to the car, letting out a chuckle.

"_Proof?" _He repeated to himself, causing Suigetsu to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"What happened?" Suigetsu asked, nodding his head. "Did she admit to it obediently?"

"No, she instead accused _me_ of starting the rumor." Sasuke said, frowning as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"Wow, she's coming on strong." Suigetsu said, laughing as he put a piece of bubble gum in his mouth. "Why don't you just leave it to me-"

"Go find a lawyer." Sasuke said, turning to him then. "The _best _one." Suigetsu blinked a bit as Sasuke looked at him, raising his eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't know, I just don't think you should _fight _with the girl."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked, frowning. "She's spreading _lies _about me."

"I know, but the wrath of an angry woman is never pretty dude." Suigetsu said, nodding his head. "I'm thinking you should just try to persuade her, convince her into telling everyone she was just lying about the marriage and let it all simmer down calmly." He said, giving a thumbs up with his hand. Sasuke stared at Suigetsu for awhile before walking into the car, Suigetsu following behind.

**-TBC-**

I know, this chapter was kinda short aha. I'll make the next one longer.

Leave a review please! Muah ~


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N – **Woah its been a few days since I updated aha sorry guys!

**Song of the Chapter: **"Let Me Hit That" by August Alsina

* * *

Tell Me A Lie

_-SasuHina-_

-x-

* * *

Chapter 5

-x-

Suigetsu walked into the Law Firm, looking down at the small paper in his hand that had one of the lawyers name written on it before looking up when he felt himself bump into someone. He raised his eyebrow at the small crowd that was gathered at the elevator, making his way through it to see what was going on.

"80% chance of winning huh?!" An old lady exclaimed, swinging her bag and slamming into onto one of the men standing there's shoulder, causing the man to yell and grab onto it. "Was that a _win_?! Huh?! Did you win that case?!"

"I'm sorry!" The man exclaimed, covering his face from her next swing of the bag. "I can't control the juror's verdicts!"

"You told me you had this in the bag!" The lady exclaimed, swinging her bag again. "Now I'll show you what a _bag _is, _Attorney Takahashi!" _Suigetsu widened his eyes as the lady hit the man with the bag again before he looked back down at the paper in his hand that had 'Kenshi Takahashi' written on it.

"You looking for Attorney Takahashi?" Suigetsu heard someone ask him then, turning around to see a blonde haired guy with blue eyes standing near him. Suigetsu opened his mouth to answer the guy before he heard a loud scream, turning to see Attorney Takahashi fall on the floor with the old lady viciously beating him with the bag.

"What kind of lawyer is this?!" Suigetsu asked with a risen eyebrow.

"It's bad, isn't it?" The blonde haired guy said, shaking his head as some of the people in the crowd started to grab the old lady off of Attorney Takahashi when he passed out. "But hey, any chance you looking for a lawyer?" The blonde haired guy asked, turning to Suigetsu with a smile before pointing at his name tag that read 'Naruto Uzumaki, Lawyer' on it. Suigetsu blinked his eyes a bit at him, looking at him from top to bottom before letting out a sigh.

-x-

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, handing Suigetsu his card. They were currently in Naruto's apartment to discuss the case in his living room. Suigetsu read the card before nodding and putting it in his pocket. "So, what's the problem? From what I can tell, it doesn't look like you're dealing with a divorce case."

"It's not... well, yeah I guess it isn't." Suigetsu said, looking up at the ceiling when he realized Naruto was staring intently at him for the scoop. He cleared his throat. "It hasn't really been decided what to do... so uh, what I'm saying is..."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I get it." Naruto said, getting up from his seat on the couch in front of Suigetsu's and sitting on the couch right next to his. "It'll be totally confidential, I won't tell a soul." Naruto whispered, sliding his fingers across his lips as if he was zipping it shut.

"Okay, so this isn't _my_ story, but my friend's." Suigetsu whispered.

"Ah, yes, not your story but a _friend's _story." Naruto whispered back, nodding his head and giving a playful wink. "Don't worry, I understand."

"Uh, yeah..." Suigetsu said, raising his eyebrow a bit before he continued. "So this girl, this really weird girl that he doesn't even know, is spreading rumors that she's married to my friend." Suigetsu whispered as Naruto nodded his head. "How should we handle that?"

"Is she crazy?" Naruto asked, causing Suigetsu to shrug his shoulders. "Hmm, well why didn't your _friend _come personally?"

"Oh, him?" Suigetsu asked, chuckling nervously. He knew if he told this lawyer that the 'friend' he was talking about was Sasuke Uchiha, the lawyer would probably run to the tabloids. "He's uh, _busy_."

"Oh, _right_, 'busy'." Naruto said, nodding his head. "Well, these days, it's good to be busy."

"Yeah, I guess.." Suigetsu said, nodding as if he understood what he meant.

"Well, just contact me if you decide to sue- I mean, if your _friend _decides to sue." Naruto said, standing up from the couch and sticking out his hand. Suigetsu got up from the couch and shook it.

"Thank you." Suigetsu said, nodding his head before turning to leave for the door.

"Um, sir." He heard then, turning around to see Naruto staring at his watch.

"Yeah?"

"You may pay for the additional consulting fees." Naruto said, smiling at him. "It's been 18 minutes over the consultation hour. Even if you're _busy_, please make sure you pay at the front desk on your way out." Suigetsu raised his eyebrow at him.

"What?! You never told me about a fee-"

"At the front desk, okay?!" Naruto said, cutting him off mid-sentence, the smile still on his face. Suigetsu blinked a bit at him.

"Um, okay..." He said before turning around and walking away through the door. Naruto let out a sigh of relief when Suigetsu walked out of the apartment, falling onto the couch.

"Damn, can't believe that worked." Naruto said, chuckling to himself. He jumped a bit when he heard the door to his apartment slam open then, looking up to see Sakura standing there with a frown.

"So, how busy were you, _Lawyer Uzumaki_?!" Sakura asked, throwing her bag on the couch. "Too busy to let me in my own apartment?!"

"I-I'm sorry, honey!" Naruto said, picking up her bag and placing it softly on the table. "I was too busy to pick you up, I was with a client."

"I'm sure you were." Sakura said with a frown, sitting on the couch opposite from him.

"It's true, didn't you see him leaving?!" Naruto asked, pointing at the door.

"What kind of case is it?" Sakura asked, looking through the magazine she bought today.

"Huh?"

"I said, what _kind of case is it_?" Sakura asked, looking up at him with another frown.

"Come on Sakura, you know I can't really go against client confidentiality..." Naruto began, clearing his throat when he watched Sakura's expression turn into a death glare. "So this girl isn't even married to my client, but she's spreading rumors that she is. So he's wondering if he should sue or not."

"What a weird woman." Sakura said, waving it off with her hand. "What's so good about marriage anyways?"

"I know right." Naruto said, suddenly widening his eyes when Sakura quickly turned to him with another death glare. "Um, eheh, yeah, so that magazine is a late issue. I'll go to the store and get you the newer one, okay? Okay." He said, quickly getting up from his seat on the couch and out of the door before Sakura could open her mouth to answer him.

* * *

Hinata let out a angry sigh as she typed at her desk.

_'Me, spreading rumors that I was married to him?!' _Hinata thought to herself as she frowned, angrily typing on her computer at her desk in the office. _'Where the hell does he come up with that?! I never in my life mentioned his name to anyone or that I was even married-'_

Hinata stopped typing then, her eyes going wide when she started to remember her conversation with Sakura at the hair salon when she told her she was married. She placed her head into her hands then, letting out a depressed groan.

_'No way, was it because of THAT?' _Hinata thought to herself, quickly shaking her head.

"That d-doesn't make sense though, I never said _who _I was married to!" She said to herself, nodding her head. "That's right, I didn't say anything. So I didn't start this." She heard her cellphone start vibrating then, raising her eyebrow at the unknown number. "Hello?" She said, picking it up.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. Let's meet right now." She heard Sasuke's voice say from the other line, causing her to widen her eyes and quickly hang up the phone.

_'How the HELL did he get my number?!'_

-x-

"Hello?" Sasuke said when he heard the phone go silent. "Hinata Hyuga? Hello?" He took the phone off his ear then, seeing that the other line cut off. He let out a chuckle of disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Suigetsu asked from the drivers seat, looking up at the rearview mirror at Sasuke.

"You want me to settle this nicely but she _hangs up _on me?" Sasuke asked, frowning as he dialed her number again.

-x-

"How d-did Sasuke's name get thrown into this?!" Hinata asked herself, slapping her hand on her forehead. "I only told Sakura I was married, not to _him!" _

Hinata jumped a bit when she heard her phone start vibrating again, seeing the same number from before.

"Why is he so persistent?!" She exclaimed at the phone as it continued to vibrate in her hand. "I'm n-not ready to talk to you yet!" She turned her phone over, opening the back to take the battery out, letting out a sigh of relief when the vibrating stopped.

_'Wait, he wouldn't come here... right?!' _Hinata thought to herself, widening her eyes when she realized he easily got her number, so he could probably easily get the address to her job too. She quickly got up from her seat at her desk, turning around in speed. She felt herself bump into someone, quickly apologizing when she realized it was Ten-Ten before running out into the hallway of the office building.

She let out a soft sigh, fixing her hair a bit when she reached the lobby. Her heart dropped then when she saw the very familiar figure in a grey suit walking through the glass doors to the building, recognizing him immediately as Sasuke Uchiha. She widened her eyes, quickly hiding behind one of the large posters, peeking out at him as he made his way to the lobby front desk.

_'Holy shit, he's actually HERE!'_

-x-

"Hello." The front desk clerk said as Sasuke made his way to her.

"Hi, I'd like to meet Ms. Hinata Hyuga in the Ministry of Culture and Tourism." Sasuke said, slipping his hands into his pockets. He had contacts anywhere, finding who she was and where she worked was a breeze. He watched as the front desk clerk picked up the black phone on the desk.

"Hello, may I speak to Officer Hinata Hyuga?" The lady said into the phone. Sasuke took this opportunity to look around the place with his eyes. He had to admit, the place looked nice. Though, nothing beat his hotel. He put a lot of work to make that the most luxurious place in Konoha. "Excuse me, sir?" The lady said, getting Sasuke's attention again. "They say Officer Hinata Hyuga left early just now."

"Just now?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, they say she just left down the stairs." The front desk clerk said, nodding her head. Sasuke blinked a bit before shrugging his shoulders.

"Then, I can wait here." He said, nodding his own head. "Wait, this is the only exit right?" He asked, pointing at the front door.

"Yes." The front desk clerk said.

"Okay, thank you." Sasuke said, slipping his hands into his pockets again.

-x-

Hinata raised her eyebrow, narrowing her eyes a bit as she watched Sasuke start to walk away from the front desk. She let out a depressed groan when she saw him stop walking in the middle of the lobby then, casually looking around the place.

_'She must've told him I just left!' _Hinata thought to herself, slapping her forehead with her hand.

"Oh, Officer Hinata!" Hinata heard someone say near her, causing her to widen her eyes and turn to one of the ladies she worked with that called her name. "There you are, I was looking all over for you Officer Hinata-"

"Shh!" Hinata exclaimed, hiding better behind the poster. "Go, go, go! Don't say my name! There's a stalker t-trying to find me!" She whispered to the lady, who just widened her eyes and nodded her head before quickly walking away. Hinata let out a sigh of relief then, slowly peeking from behind the poster at Sasuke who was still casually standing there in the lobby of her office.

_'Oh my God, what do I do?!' _Hinata thought to herself, tapping her head with her hands. _'I can't stay here all day, especially when I never did anything wrong in the first place! What do I do, what do I DO-'_

"What are you doing, Ms. Hinata?" Hinata widened her eyes at the voice, turning to see the Prime Minister standing near her with a small group of men with him. Her eyes widened even more with disbelief as it started to sink in that he was the Prime Minister from the bee incident as well. She opened her mouth to say something, her eyes going to the poster she was standing behind then back to the Prime Minster. She then looked over at Sasuke, who was staring right at her now.

_'Oh my Kami, I've been caught.'_

"Um, h-hello." Hinata said with a small smile, letting out a nervous giggle as she walked from behind the poster to stand in front of the Prime Minster.

"How are you today, Ms. Hinata?" The Prime Minister said, giving a small smile of his own.

"I've been g-good, everything's been going smoothly." She said, her eyes turning to Sasuke then to see that he was glaring at her now. "Um, well _actually_ the Community Culture Department p-planned this project, you see." She said quickly, turning back to the Prime Minster with a smile. "And I was um, th-thinking of way to use it in um, various ways." She said, chuckling nervously at the fact that she didn't even know one word she was saying. She was just talking at this point.

"Oh really?" The Prime Minister asked, nodding his head. "Do you have any good ideas?" Hinata opened her mouth to make up an excuse as to why she couldn't tell him now (since she was completely lying anyways), but her eyes went back to Sasuke who was still glaring at her before turning back to the Prime Minster.

"Well, y-you must be really busy, how about I tell you on the way out?" Hinata said, smiling nervously.

"Ah, yes. I'll personally escort you home, come, come." The Prime Minster said, turning to nod at the group of men he was with and they followed him out of the office, Hinata following closely behind. She didn't make eye contact with Sasuke as she passed him, continuing to talk to the Prime Minster so Sasuke wouldn't stop her.

She made her way outside the office to the Prime Minster's car, turning to see Sasuke standing at the office door still glaring at her. She gave him a small wave and a sarcastic smile, watching Sasuke's expression turn into a heavy frown, before entering the Prime Minister's car.

_'Yes, yes, yes! I made it!'_

* * *

Hinata slowly got of the car when it came to her neighborhood, turning back to the back seat to the Prime Minister.

"Thank you for giving me a ride." She said with a smile and a bow of her head.

"That idea you mentioned, it's a really good one." The Prime Minister said, nodding his head. "Make a written proposal."

"Um, o-okay sir." Hinata said, nodding her head with nervous smile. "Thank you." She said, bowing her head again before closing the door to the car. She watched the car drive off and turn to a corner before letting out a depressed groan.

_'What proposal?! I didn't even know what I was saying!' _She thought to herself, ruffling her hair with her hands.

"I'm crazy, I g-got myself into trouble again! What am I gonna do now?!" She said, letting out a sigh as she fixed the heels she was wearing before walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

Sasuke let out a sigh, bringing the steak he just cut to his mouth, chewing on it before looking at up at his mother Mikoto. They were both currently eating lunch together after coming from a board meeting.

"Do you think the investment will go well?" He asked her as she cut her own steak.

"Who cares what I think, it all depends on the work you put in." She said, pointing her fork at him. "You need to put your all into this investment, Sasuke. This business isn't all about spending all the money you want, you need to work hard for it. Management is war." She said, turning back to her steak. "And every solider in the war needs a nice wife behind him, you're lacking in that department. Fix yourself." Sasuke chuckled before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say, _Chairman."_

"This isn't business hours, we're just having lunch." She said, turning to look at him as she drank from her drink. "I'm just your mother now." Sasuke just nodded as he ate from his plate. Mikoto let out a sigh. "Anyways, have you heard from Itachi yet?" Sasuke looked at her briefly before taking a sip from his drink.

"I found him." He said, putting his glass down. "He's staying with a close friend from college, a guy named Kisame."

"Why is he not coming home?" Mikoto asked with a risen eyebrow.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him yet." Sasuke said.

"Why?"

"Because seeing me now will be uncomfortable for him." He said. Mikoto let out an annoyed sigh.

"Of course it will be!" She said, crossing her arms at her chest. "He should be feeling guilty towards you. Because of him, your engagement got cancelled. What a trouble maker." Sasuke just looked at his mother as she shook her head. "I would understand if brothers had a fight over management right, but fighting over a _woman_? That's foolish. And a disgrace, especially in this business." She said, turning back to her steak. Sasuke stared at her before letting out a sigh, taking another sip from his drink.

His mother always had a lot to say.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his office, placing his coat on the hanger before sitting down at his chair. He sat there for a moment, staring up at his ceiling before he looked down to his desk drawer. He hesitated for a bit before opening the drawer, pulling out a small picture in a glass frame. He felt himself smile a bit as he looked at the old picture of Itachi and himself as little kids, hugging each other and smiling big for the camera.

Things were so different those days, when they were just little kids. All they cared about was who would go hide and who would seek and how many crayons they both had. They never had any worries, and whenever Sasuke would get a new bully he'd always count on Itachi to put a end to it.

It's sad to think that now, if Sasuke had a bully, that he wasn't really sure if Itachi would be there for him. And Sasuke was never one to admit it, but he actually sincerely missed his brother and all the good times they had. A lot.

His eyes landed to the other picture in a glass frame behind it, pulling it out to see the _reason_ for not seeing his brother for years smiling her beautiful smile for the camera. He didn't know why he still had this picture of her, but it was always his favorite. She looked so innocent, so perfect in the picture, just like she has always been.

He never once imagined things would turn out the way it did.

The sound of his phone ringing got Sasuke's attention then, causing him to blink a bit in confusion before he took the phone from his pocket and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said into the line.

"_Um, hi, it's Hinata Hyuga. L-Let's have a talk. Privately." _Sasuke blinked a bit as started to put the pictures away into the drawer. _"Hello?! Are you l-listening?" _Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's meet right now. Where are you?"

**-TBC-**

Okay I know this was kinda rushed and short, but I needed to update since I didn't update in awhile! I promise to write the next chapter tomorrow or maybe even tonight. But tell me what you think so far!

Review please! xoxo


End file.
